


Timeline

by Bubbles759



Series: Fire Alarms and Cooking Lessons [12]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pure Info
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbles759/pseuds/Bubbles759
Summary: This is not a new story. This is purely a timeline of events. I realised as I was writing the next one I had totally confused myself whith what happened when and where. Most of it doesn't matter too much, but I needed to get my head around the ages of the boys. I will admit it took me an embarrassingly long time to get the school ages worked out. I blame it on me being an Aussie, where our school year runs January/Feburary to December (depending on holidays), so there's none of that 2 clanader years in a school year thing :D And our schooling system only has kindergarten, then 12 years of school, then university, rather than nursery, reception, then 11 years of schooling, then 2 years A levels! Talk about confusing!!! But I think I got there in the end.





	

** Fili **

Born - October 1987

Fili's parents killed - July 1992 (Age 4) 

Starts Reception - September 1992 (Age 4)

Finishes A levels (last year of high school) - July 2005 (Age 18)

Thorin kicks Fili out - July 2005 (Age 18)

Starts University of Greenwich in the Paramedic degree - September 2005 (3 years full time) (Age 18)

Dwalin finds him - Feburary 2006 (Age 19)

Finishes Paramedic Degree - June 2008 (Age 21)

Wors as Paramedic - June 2008-September 2010 (Full time) (Age 21-22)

Starts Medicine Degree at Kings College London - September 2010 (4 years full time) (Age 22)

Finishes Medicine - June 2014 (Age 26)

 

** Kili **

Born - May 1991

Starts Reception - September 1996 (Age 5)

Pa dies - June 1998 (Age 7)

Marmalade (cat) dies - July 2000 (Age 9)

Gran dies - November 2001 (Age 10)

Mum dies - June 2004 (Age 13)

Finishes A levels - July 2010 (Age 19)

Starts University of Greenwich in Psychology degree - September 2010 (Age 19)

Finished Psychology degree - June 2013 (Age 22)

Working as counsellor with Bofur - June 2013+

Masters degree in Child and Adolescent Psychology - Spetember 2015 (Age 24)

Finishes Masters - June 2016 (Age 25)

 

** Random/Story Timeline **

Shattered in an Instant – July 1992

Thorin and Bilbo get together – December 1992

Thorin and Bilbo exchange Rings – Summer 1995

Sad Life – Kili’s childhood/August 2011

Hard Times – December – Feb 2005/06

Pain and Release – July 2006

Kili moves into his flat – Early August 2010

Fili moves into his flat – August 2011

Let Me Show You I Love You - August 2011

Fire Alarms – October 2011

Cooking Lessons – October/December 2011

Questions and Revelations – November 2011

Small Steps – December 2011

Date Night – December 2012

All I Want For Christmas – December 2013

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this has helped clear up the timeline a bit. I will add more as I go.


End file.
